


Shoot to Thrill

by SebastianAD



Series: Venta Corporation [1]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Scarlett Johansson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jag!tom - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Relationship, Arson, Corrupt police, Extremely Violent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Jag!Tom - Freeform, Leashed, M/F, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shootings, Torture, breathing play, double crosses, ruthless Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: An AU where Hiddleston runs Venta Corporation. He’s at the top and will let nothing, and no one get in his way to stay there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by AC/DC

Elizabeth was trying to be brave. She was barely shaking in the chair she had been tied to. She had been pleading with Mark until her voice had grown hoarse. But he wouldn’t even look at her. He stood, facing the doorway, waiting for the boss to arrive.  
Her blouse had been ripped wide open but it only exposed red, angry tape lines that trailed down her chest. The police wire had been torn off and smashed but otherwise she had been unharmed. And that almost made it worse. That meant she was being saved for Him. She took a deep shaky breath and tried again.  
“Please Mark, you have to listen to me! He’s insane! He doesn’t care about you or me or any of us! Family first my ass! He doesn’t even care about Chris anymore! He let that warehouse burn knowing that Sammy and Paul were still inside! Mark! Please, baby, listen to me. This is just you and me now. We could leave. Run away and he would never find us. Please Mark, help me! Let’s just run away!”  
Mark finally faced her but before he could stammer out a reply a deep Australian voice boomed across the empty room.  
“I’d choose your next words real careful mate. This girly’s poison.”  
Chris walked in and slowly took off his leather jacket. He draped it over a chair and stood in front of her. He was a large, muscular blond man whose bright cheerful smile masked a savage streak. He was the bodyguard of the most vicious businessman around and he loved his job. He went where ever Tom went and the perks were good. But sometimes, like tonight, his job got difficult. He had known Lizzy for years. But the Boss came first. Especially from old girlfriends who ran to the police when things got sideways.  
He looked down at her and crossed his arms across his massive chest. She tried to stare him down but one look into those crystal blue eyes and she dropped her gaze. It was unnerving to see the eyes of a friend look at you so coldly.  
“Why did you betray him Lizzy? You claimed to love him once.”  
“He’s a monster. He’s using all of you! He doesn’t care about anyone!”  
The casual backhand rocked her back into the chair and drove the air from his lungs. Chris started rolling up his sleeves and adjusted his shoulder holster. He didn’t know how messy this job was going to get but he was losing a lot of sympathy towards her. The concrete bunker was reserved for in house problems and he had paused when he had gotten the call. He knew Tom’s orders to Mark, and didn’t know why he had been brought in. He knew that Tom had gotten really serious about her while they were together. Chris had actually thought they might even get married. But something had happened and she was running off the rails. Internal problems were always discussed in house. The fact that she had run to the police was unforgivable. But she was supposed to be an easy fix. And now the Boss had been called in personally.  
“Keep a respectful tongue Lizzy. This could go easy or it could go hard. That choice is yours.”  
“Oh come on Chris. I’m dead, stop playing games!”  
“You could have talked to him you know. He would have set you up someplace nice if you wanted out.”  
“He would have just killed me sooner. And there is no easy way out of this.”  
“I don’t know, you might be begging for a bullet in the brain before we’re done. This bunker isn’t for playtime. Now tell me everything you told the cop.”  
“I’m not telling you shit! You’re an animal! You’re all animals! Sammy and Paul were like brothers to you and you let him kill them! How could you let them die like that?”  
“Simple. Because I told him to.”  
Tom walked in, looking impeccable in his black suit. He nodded to Chris and trailed a hand along the big man’s shoulders in passing. He ignored her completely and went to stand in front of Mark. He stood, legs spread, arms loose, ready for anything. He looked every inch of the killer he was. And Mark couldn’t look up past his shiny black shoes.  
“Why is she still alive Mark?”  
“Don’t tell him anything! Don’t…”  
The slap rang out behind his back but he never even bothered to turn. He expected no less from Chris. He kept his gaze trained on the only person in the room who he couldn’t predict. Mark was trembling and slowly running his hands down his legs. He knew that he had fucked up, but he couldn’t guess how badly. So Tom patiently waited to see which way Mark would jump. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and only Chris knew how tense Tom actually was. The clench in his jaw was the only give away in his relaxed posture. He could have been running numbers in a board room or waiting for a drink in a bar. But Chris knew how fast Tom could be, when he wanted to.  
“She was your woman once Sir. I assumed you would want to hear her side of the story.”  
“I told you to end her and dump her. She doesn’t get a side. She’s old news. You disobeyed my orders. Why?”  
“I just…I wanted…I’m so sorry Tom.”  
“I’ll make it easy on you. I have you on video fucking her in my own house. Lie to me and I will rip your fucking throat out with my teeth. So, last time, why is she still alive?”  
“I love her.”  
“Imbecile. You are incompetent, foolish, and weak. You are throwing your life away over a stupid woman.”  
“She’s worth it to me Sir.”  
“She’s banging the cop too.”  
Tom pulled his Glock from his holster and shot Mark between his surprised eyes. At point blank range in the concrete room the sound was deafening. He calmly slid the black weapon back under his arm and looked at the fallen body. Then he sighed and turned to the crying woman.  
“Look at your good works Liz.”  
“Go to hell you monster!”  
“Break her knee.”  
Before she could register what he had said, Chris had brought his booted foot down in the center of her kneecap. The crunch of bones was clearly audible over the ringing in his ears. She screamed and he backed up, waiting for his next orders. Chris also winced at the piercing sound and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Mark trusted you you son of a bitch!”  
“No, he trusted you. If he would have trusted me, you would have been killed this morning.”  
“Go to hell!”  
“Break her arm.”  
Chris pulled his pistol and used the handle to crush her forearm against the arm of the chair. Then he stood back as she screamed. He reholstered his pistol and pitched the bridge of his nose again. They both waited calmly until her screams turned into whimpers.  
“Sir? You have any aspirin in the Jag? I swear to god that last shriek was dog register high.”  
“Yes Chris. We’re almost done here. If she was half this lively in bed I wouldn’t have dumped her so quickly in the first place.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Nothing at all.”  
“Benedict is going to make you pay for your crimes!”  
“Who do you think told me about your wire?”  
“No. No! I don’t believe you!”  
“Cover your ears Chris.”  
Tom drew his Glock again and fired twice. The first round collapsed her right lung and the second blew a hole in her stomach. He replaced his weapon and removed his handkerchief. He jerked her head up by her brown hair and jammed his linen into her wheezing mouth. Broken, bound, and gagged she weakly thrashed in the chair. Completely helpless in her suffering.  
Tom turned to Chris and rebuttoned his jacket. He didn’t spare the dying woman a glance as he straightened his tie. He brushed a piece of nonexistent lint from Chris’ lapel and looked up into his eyes. As always, he was slightly too close, but not close enough for Chris.  
“Wait here until she bleeds out. Send in Jeremy’s team and clean this place. Have a woman waiting for me at the house. Not the blonde, what the hell were you thinking with her? She has all the sex appeal of a confused teenager. She was actually writhing around on my bed like a cat in heat. I know I’m not that picky about women but Christ Chris, put a little effort into it.”  
“I’m sorry Tom, she looked alright to me. She came highly praised.”  
“Bland as unbuttered toast, and about that lively in the sack. And she shrieked. Porn stars don’t even do that. Pack her off to that whore house in Tijuana, she needs to learn somewhere. Find me a real woman this time. No fucking kid shit. A woman.”  
“I could always, ah, you know. I could take care of you Tom. Like we used to.”  
Tom smiled faintly and tapped the gold band on Chris’ left hand. The rushed wedding was the only thing they had ever seriously fought about. They had been raised together and trained together. They were always there for each other until Chris had gotten his current fling pregnant. Now everything was changed.  
“Family first Chris. Our word is the only thing we really have. What are we if we can’t be trusted? You gave your wife your word. Now, I don’t care what my woman looks like but make sure she can keep up with me.”  
Tom turned after lightly thumping his fist into Chris’ chest, right above his heart, like he always did. He walked out of the building without ever looking back. Chris watched him until her was gone and then turned to the bloody mess tied to the chair. Then he closed his eyes. Women came and women went. But Tom had always been there for him. Tom believed in him, and contrary to what Lizzy had thought, he did care for Chris. Tom was the only person that loved him completely, and without reservation. His wife thought he was a regular bodyguard. She didn’t even know what he really did and she didn’t really care. He provided the jewels and she turned a blind eye. But Tom always looked right at him. Only Tom knew what was inside of him. Only Tom never judged him for it. But he was going to be a father soon. And that changed everything.  
So he rubbed between his eyes again and looked down at Liz. She was barely conscious and her blood was pooling under her chair. He put his leather jacket on and leaned over her.  
“It could have been so much easier Liz. He doesn’t tolerate liars. You should have known that.”  
She looked up as him, blood dripping off her chin and he smiled grimly at her.  
“You don’t deserve mercy. You betrayed him, how many times? But my fucking head is killing me. I swear, some of that screaming was supersonic.”  
She closed her eyes as he slowly leaned over her. He gently held her face in his large lands and before another tear could fall from her eye he swiftly broke her neck. Then he pulled Tom’s handkerchief from her mouth. He collected the three spent casings from the ground and looked over the crime scene. Jeremy would take care of all the evidence but Chris always took care of Tom personally. He tied the brass in Tom’s rag and took a final look around. All clear.  
Nodding he put the evidence in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He texted Jeremy and received a positive response before he was through the door. Jeremy was already in route and was Chris’ most reliable man. So Chris looked through his contacts list and walked into the crisp night air. There was only one woman he could think of who could handle Tom in one of his dark moods. So he dialed her number and wasn’t surprised to hear a party raging behind the husky voice.  
“Hey baby.”  
“You free tonight Scarlett?”  
“Who’s asking big boy? You or your boss?”  
“Don’t bust my balls over this Scar. He needs you.”  
“He doesn’t need anyone. What’s wrong with the mannequin girl?”  
“Gone.”  
“Well, she lasted longer than I thought she would. She start picking out china patterns?”  
“Scar, just get to the house as quick as you can.”  
“Kitten or Domme?”  
“Try slave and I’ll have a doctor on call.”  
“He that bad?”  
“Worse.”  
“Give me fifteen.”  
Chris hung up and shot a quick text to his chief at the house. He gave orders to pack the blonde up and slowly walked to the idling Jag. He finished his message and walked around to the passenger side. Tom was already behind the wheel with the engine purring. Two white pills and a water bottle were waiting on the console. He was talking on his phone as Chris slid into the seat and helped himself to the medicine. Then he leaned back and patiently waited for Tom to finish.  
“Unacceptable Benedict. We had an agreement. You cannot simply change a contract to suit the whim of your dick. You broke your word and giving her up wasn’t enough. Offer me completely new terms or I will burn you to the ground. You have forty eight hours.”  
Tom ended the call and placed his phone in his pocket.  
“Broke her neck Tom.”  
“That’s fine Chris. She was rather difficult to listen to.”  
They waited a few minutes in comfortable silence until a black SUV drove up. Jeremy got out, waved towards the Jaguar and started directing his men. Leaving it in his capable hands Tom dropped the Jag into gear and started towards the compound. They rode in silence until they were cleared through the gated entrance.  
As Tom slowly drove down the tree lined driveway, Chris started to fidget with his wedding band. Tom stopped before the large house and turned off the car. Then he turned towards his nervous bodyguard and smiled. But Chris knew Tom and that smile never reached his eyes.  
“I won’t be needing anything else tonight Chris. I’ll see you in the gym after my run in the morning.”  
“If that’s what you want Tom.”  
“It’s what I have Chris.”  
Tom got out of the car and walked to the door. Chris rubbed between his eyes again and watched him walk away again. Once they would have walked in together. Once they would have shared a shower and then a bed. Chris twisted his gold band one last time and got out. He followed Tom only until the foyer. He talked with the head of house security about the change in women and couldn’t resist watching Tom walk up the stairs and enter his own suite of rooms. The rubbed between his eyes, wondering if he needed stronger meds, and walked down the long hallway to his own suite of rooms. He paused before a large mirror and made sure he was clean before he walked in.   
He forced a smile but relaxed when he saw his pregnant wife sleeping in the large bed. He didn’t ask for a family but he also couldn’t deny the thrill that raced through him at the thought of being a father. He had often talked about the likelihood of never getting the chance but then Ellie had surprised him with the good news. Tom had berated him for not taking precautions but what was done was done. And if Ellie couldn’t see the veiled contempt Tom felt for her, he wasn’t going to tell her. It wasn’t easy but he hoped to find a balance. He thought about waking her up but instead walked back out to wander the compound.   
Tom, however, had no hesitation at his door. He was positive that his previous girl would be gone and her presence scrubbed clean of his personal space. He kicked his shoes off and walked straight to the bar. He poured two fingers of Jameson and knocked it back neat while pulling his tie loose. He was pouring a second when he heard a familiar husky laugh from the bed. He cracked his neck and slowly turned around.  
“Rough day at the office lover?”  
“What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Is that any way to greet an old friend?”  
“I told Chris to get me a woman, not a viper.”  
“You never complained about me before.”  
“I’m not in the mood Scar.”  
“You look all ready to rock to me. Your dick gets any bigger in those tight pants of yours and you’re going to suffer a wardrobe malfunction.”  
“Scarlett.”  
He finished his drink and slowly unbuttoned his jacket. The growled threat of her name was all she needed to hear. She dropped her eyes and placed her hands behind her back. She wanted to look at him, to drink him in, but she kept herself submissive and ready. She heard him remove his jacket and heard the creak of the leather holster with a solid thud of it being tossed to the table. She knew his lifestyle, unlike his other women, or Chris’ she knew all of it. She had been raised in this house too. She knew both men better than any of them would like to admit.  
When he slowly closed his hand over her neck she wanted desperately to deny the lust she felt. That she had always felt at his hands. But she couldn’t. The second he had growled her name she had wanted him fiercely. But there was only one way to have him. On his terms. So she submitted.  
“Last chance to run little girl. We’ll have no safe words tonight. I’m going to give it to you and you are going to take it.”  
“I am exactly what you need Tom.”  
“I need no one and you can beg better than that. Show me you want it.”  
“Tom, please, give it to me. I’m so wet for you. Feel me Tom. Taste what you do to me.”  
“I don’t do requests.”  
He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her onto her back. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and she realized that he was still dressed. She was wearing several bits of provocative red lace but he was still in his suit. His tie was loose, his collar open, and his sleeves rolled up. But still dressed. It made her feel worse than naked, it made her feel vulnerable. And he knew that.  
“Since Chris trapped himself with that stupid girl I have you all to myself tonight. I’m going to use you thoroughly. Stick that little sassy tongue out. Good girl.”  
Scarlett did as she was told and watched him free his heavy cock from his slacks. She looked up at him and waited. He stroked himself until he was fully hard and tapped the tip of his cock against her tongue. He watched her lick it and smiled a very predatory smile.  
“Let me see how sweetly you gag.”  
She opened her mouth and he coated his cock with her tongue. Then he guided almost half of his long length into her waiting mouth. He eased it back and forth a few times and tightened the grip on her throat. He pushed in a few more inches and cocked his head as she did gag. He frowned down at her as her eyes started to water. Her hands grabbed for his arm and he sighed.  
“You can do better than that.”  
He grabbed her hands, tightened his grip on her throat and thrust his cock in all the way to his balls. He held himself there for a moment, head back, enjoying the feeling. And ignoring her thrashing. He pulled almost out and listened to her gasp and choke. Then, when she had almost got her breath back he started to piston his hips. He forced her to deep throat him several times and the last time he held her down until she broke. She started to punch and claw at him and he smiled and relented. He pulled out and ran his fingers over her shaking shoulders.  
“Turn over.”  
“Just a minute baby, I…”  
He flipped her over onto her belly and grabbed her neck again.  
“I wasn’t asking.”  
“Please Tom, just a…”  
His hand covered her mouth and he leaned in close. Somehow the whispering in her ear was worse than if he had yelled.  
“Face down, ass up and your hands behind your back. Defy me again and I’ll whip you until I get tired. Understand?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good girl.”  
He watched her struggle to her knees and turn herself around. She wiped the spit from around her mouth and smeared her lipstick. She had stopped crying but her makeup was a mess. She took a selfish moment and rubbed her face into his expensive sheets. As she heard his belt jingle she got really still wondering if she had pushed her luck too far. She listened to the sound of leather being pulled through his belt loops and took a deep breath. The face fucking had been hard. He was really too big for such foolishness. But the belt was a different matter.  
She felt the bed dip and couldn’t help herself. She shivered from fright but also raised her ass up a little higher. She heard his deep chuckle and felt his fingers trail from the small of her back, down the crease of her ass and coming to rest in her wet cleft.  
“Well look at that. So wet for me. You are dripping. You have always been such a slut for my cock.”  
She tensed, waiting for the blow, but she felt the soft tip of his cock rubbing into her folds instead. The bed dipped again and she felt his hand grip her wrists. She felt the belt slide down her thigh, he was still holding it, but not going to swing it. She groaned as he took her ass and grabbed it like a handle. She had been belted by him before and didn’t enjoy the experience. In his mood he didn’t check his strength and her pain outweighed the intensity of the orgasm.  
Instead he thrust his hips forward and pushed his cock into her fully. She tried to move her hands, to brace herself, but he kept them firmly behind her back. He pounded into her for a while, enjoying her noises until she started shaking beneath him. He buried himself deep and let her hands go. And smiled when she left them at the small of her back. Her face almost buried in the sheets. Helpless on her knees.  
“Look at how much you like this. You are positively sopping. I have your honey dripping from my balls. Now I remember why I kept you around. You are fun. Arms in front, my slut. Brace yourself.”  
She barely got her hands before her when he grabbed his handful of ass cheek again. His other hand, the one trailing the belt grabbed her waist and he started pounding into her. She tried to brace herself but the force of his thrusts almost knocked her off her knees. He was savage and when he growled she felt her orgasm rip through her as he assaulted her gspot. She arched back and screamed, clutching the sheets before her as she trembled through it.  
When he felt her pussy pulsing around his cock he let go of her waist and whipped the belt around her neck. Without breaking stride he slid the leather into the buckle and pulled it tight, like a leash.  
She cried out and the leather tightened around her neck. She went to grab for it and was almost shoved down into the mattress with his hand between her shoulders. As his thrusts became rougher she started getting lightheaded. She tried to call out but he only grunted, took a better grip on her ass and pushed in deeper.  
Right before she passed out he did manage to push her onto her stomach. He released the belt and pulled out with a groan. She felt the bed dip again and heard him furiously stroking himself to completion. She opened her eyes, still panting, to see the first stripes of white paint across her shoulders. He moaned, low and guttural, as he milked every drop onto her creamy skin. Then he leaned forward and pushed the tip of his cock back into her mouth. She weakly sucked it clean and felt him remove the belt.  
“Good girl.”  
She watched him, still fully dressed, tuck his spent cock away and walk back to the bar. He calmly poured himself another drink and stretched out his shoulders. He walked back towards her, but before she could smile at him, he grabbed a book from the nightstand and walked towards the door.  
“Call me tomorrow, but be gone when I get back.”  
She watched him leave, his messy blonde hair the only sign of their violent encounter. She touched her bruised neck and ignored the tear cleaning a path down her filthy cheek. She knew he wasn’t healthy for her but she also knew she would call him in the morning. Anything was better than nothing.   
She smiled and shakily got to her feet. Everything hurt and she knew she would be bruised in the morning. She wanted to bury her face into his pillow and fall asleep surrounded by his smell but she settled for a limp into the bathroom and fast hot shower. She dressed in one of his shirts and slowly walked out the door.   
As she expected, Chris was leaning against the wall. He wouldn’t look her in the eye and from his coloring she expected he had been listening to them the whole time. Since his jeans were not tented she also figured he had jerked off to the sound of them fucking. She smirked and started down the stairs.  
“Car’s waiting for you Scar. You alright?”  
“Just bruises.”  
“You sound hoarse.”  
“He punished me for not being you.”  
She pushed past him and walked to the front door. Then she turned and pushed a finger into his chest.  
“He’s getting worse.”  
“I’m doing my best Scarlett.”  
“Fucking do better! God damn you. Damn you both! You are both so fucking stupid! Go back to your wife Chris. And call me faster next time.”  
“I’m sorry Scarlett.”  
“God help me Chris, I still love him.”  
“God’s abandoned us both Scar.”  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Then she silently turned and went out into the waiting car. Chris locked the front door and looked up towards Tom’s door. He just caught Tom’s silhouette as the door closed and he hung his head. With a heavy sigh he twisted at his wedding ring and slowly made his way down the hallway to his wife.


End file.
